The Legend of Zelda: The Darkness Saga Part II: Majora (Being Reworked
by TheAlphaWolfe90
Summary: After defeating Onox, the tyrant of Holodrum, Gerrik was left without parents, his father killed by Ghirahim the Demon Lord, and his mother killed by Vaati the Wind Mage; who after a heated battle critically wounded his sister Marisa, however unable to lose her, Gerrik allowed the Demon Mask Majora to lay upon his sister face...and now a new adventure begins
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"You don't know how much I love her Gerrik." Raff said. The Hero smirked and placed his hand on Raff's shoulder._

 _"If you love her, then fight for her. Stand by my side when I fight Ghirahim. Help her...by helping me. I have no idea what forces Ghirahim will have. Raff I need your help."_

 _"Alright." Raff said. Suddenly the room was filled by both men's grumbling stomachs._

 _"Let's go eat. You can come check on her later." Gerrik said, fighting back a laugh. Raff smirked and nodded._

 _"Alright...hey, race ya to the dining hall!" The swordsman said, standing up and taking off at a run. Gerrik let out a laugh as he turned and began to walk towards the door. He heard and sensed movement and paused at the door._

 _"Mari?" He asked quietly, hopeful his sister was waking, but when he turned he saw no one in the bed._

 _"Mari?" Gerrik asked again, looking around. Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him and as he turned around all he heard was a blood-curdling scream._

* * *

Gerrik grunted as he was slammed against the wall by Twilit Magic; a shadowed figure before him, an evil look in its eyes.

"Hello, my dear, sweet brother." The figure said in a dark sing-song voice as Marisa walked forward. No, it wasn't Marisa entirely. It was her body, yes, but the spirit wasn't that of the crown Princess of the Twilight.

"Marisa..." Gerrik whispered as the ropes of Twilit Magic wrapped around his neck. The Princess chuckled darkly.

"I'm sorry to say, Marisa is not here right now...may I take a message?" As she spoke, Gerrik could sense a truly evil power inside of his sister.

"Ma-Majora..." The Hero managed to choke out as the ropes wrapped tighter around his throat. The being sneered as she neared Gerrik.

"You are the last thing that stands between me and my throne now boy." Majora snarled. Gerrik managed to reach over to the desk wrapping his fingers around a letter opener that was lying on the desk, and with a final burst of his fading energy, Gerrik slashed through the magic around his throat. Majora screamed in pain; apparently the magic was connected to Marisa's body.

"Gerrik!" Raff yelled as he kicked down the room door and he and Conner ran in with swords drawn. Majora looked over at the new arrivals and gave a wicked smile. Gerrik however took the distraction and grabbed the hilt of his Master Sword and drew it, slicing through the rest of the magic tentacles holding him causing Majora to scream even more.

"Get out of here!" The Hero yelled as he waved at Raff and Conner. The King pushed Raff back out of the room as Majora regained her footing. As she took one step forward, her shoulder was pierced by an arrow of pure light. Gerrik looked over his shoulder towards the door, and there Zelda stood, her bow in hand and another arrow charged. Majora growled before she backed up, eyeing Gerrik.

"We will meet again dear sweet brother." She sneered before jumping out of the window and vanishing into a puff of purple smoke. Gerrik collapsed against the wall as his energy was drained from him. Raff was beside him trying to help him up. Gerrik grabbed him by the throat and pushed him directly across the room, holding his arm against Raff's neck as he lifted him up.

"Gerrik!" Conner yelled as Zelda just stood eyes wide, the usage of her Light Arrows drained her strength everytime she used them; when she had used them in the battle against Ganondorf all those years ago, she was so exhausted afterwards.

"I warned you! I warned you to not place that damned mask on her face, but you didn't listen!" Gerrik yelled. Raff glared at him before managing to fight Gerrik into a head lock.

"And yet you would rather her to die?!" The young swordsman yelled, Gerrik reversed the lock and threw the young man back into the wall.

"I would have found another way to heal her!" Gerrik yelled before Conner walked towards them.

"Enough! Gerrik let him go and calm down!" Conner yelled. Gerrik quickly released Raff and pushed him off.

"You good now?" Conner asked. Raff just nodded, but Gerrik remained silent.

"Gerrik?" Conner asked. The Hero sighed and looked at the King.

"You made me a promise if I brought you Onox's head on a platter...I say you make good on it now...Conner how fast can you find a minister?" Gerrik asked.

"What are you...?" Conner started.

"We are having the wedding...I need to get married to Royalty now in order to take the throne away from Marisa...she may be the crown princess, but since we are twins I have as much claim as she does." Gerrik said, Conner nodded.

"Fine we have a small one now, then a bigger one when this is all over." The King said, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Majora said as she stood on a hill overlooking the Twilight Realm, her mask had now taken over just the top part of her head, where the lower part of the mask had been was now adorn with tattoos that seemed to move and glow with a bright orange. She breathed softly before she opened her eyes, which glowed in the light of Twilight Realm.

 **Wolfe: Here we go and what a way to start, we have Majora now in full control of Marisa's body; and also Gerrik and Natasha are getting married to take the right of the throne of Twilight away from Marisa...or Majora...or Majisa...or Marora...I'm so confused...WOLFE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _"Gerrik?" Conner asked. The Hero sighed and looked at the King._

 _"You made me a promise if I brought you Onox's head on a platter...I say you make good on it now...Conner how fast can you find a minister?" Gerrik asked._

 _"What are you...?" Conner started._

 _"We are having the wedding...I need to get married to royalty now in order to take the throne away from Marisa...she may be the crown princess, but since we are twins I have as much claim as she does." Gerrik said, Conner nodded._

 _"Fine we have a small one now, then a bigger one when this is all over." The King said, a smile on his face._

* * *

The streets of Castle Town were bustling in an attempt to crowd the courtyard with different races and people who were there to see the royal wedding of Gerrik and Natasha. Even though Conner had wished for a small wedding, Natasha and Zelda both knew that having a bigger one later might not happen. There was Marisa running around with Majora's power, plus Ghirahim was still hiding in the shadows. And so Conner had agreed to go full out with the wedding.

Gerrik breathed deeply as he looked into his mirror. His Hero's Tunic had been replaced by a white Royal Tunic with a deep blue sash. Tears fought to slip through the Prince's eyes. He wished his father and mother were here to see this day, but they were both dead, killed by evil. And his sister? She was another evil force Gerrik would have to deal with sooner or later, but for right now...

Gerrik looked over at the bed and sighed. The Master Sword lay on the silk sheets. He gripped the hilt of the blade lightly and place it on his hip where normally a royal rapier would sit.

"Enter." Gerrik said as he heard a knock on his door; he expected Conner but it was Zelda.

"Hey." The Queen of Hyrule said as she closed the door behind her.

"Your majesty." Gerrik said as he stood in front of his mirror trying to fix his tunic and sash. Zelda smiled softly and walked over to him. The queen was wearing a royal white and pink dress and her royal crown, and if Zelda was trying to hide her pregnancy, it was going to be hard from here on out as she was showing more prominently now.

"Here let me help. Midna always told me how much of a messy dresser you were." The Queen teased. Gerrik smiled.

"Thanks." He said. Zelda smiled as she looked at Gerrik in the mirror and tried to fix his hair, to no avail however.

"I swear, just like your father...both of them would be proud of you, like Conner and I are." Zelda said as she stared at Gerrik in the mirror.

"I wish they were here." The Prince said as he sat on the edge of his bed and pulled on his boots.

"They are...in spirit. Can't you feel them?" Zelda said as she stood by the door.

"I'll see you out there Zelda." Gerrik said as he smiled her way. The Queen nodded and took her leave, Raff entering as she left. He wore a nice dark blue dress tunic and had his sword on his hip.

"They're ready for you." The swordsman said. Gerrik nodded and together the two of them headed down to the chapel.

* * *

In the other end of the palace, Natasha stood as her handmaid, Madena, tightened her corset.

"I hate these things." The Princess said as she sucked in another deep breath.

"What? Weddings or corsets?" Madena teased.

"Corsets." Natasha retorted as the girl finished tying her corset and helped her into her dress – a long regal white wedding dress that hugged her curves. It was low cut at the top and had a scarf-like material around the neck. She slipped into white heels as she sat at her dressing table. The dress was something borrowed and old. She had borrowed it from her mother. Her shoes were something new.

As Madena worked on the Princess' make-up, Conner entered. "You look beautiful." The King said as he looked at his daughter in the mirror.

"Thanks Daddy." Natasha said as her make-up was still being applied: ruby red lip-stick, a light blush, and, of course, some eye-shadow. She watched as Conner reached into his tunic and pulled out a beautiful blue butterfly hair piece and fixed it into her hair.

"Something blue." Conner said, smiling as Natasha looked at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"Daddy." She breathed out as Madena finished her make-up. Zelda knocked on the door, taking a moment to take in her daughter's beauty.

"We're ready now." Zelda said as she hugged Natasha. Conner nodded and Zelda headed to the chapel first to join Meghan and Ilia in the line-up of bridesmaids. Colin, Raff and Malo were already up at the front with Gerrik.

* * *

"Why is it that I have seen you and your father fight through multiple men, demons, monsters, and beings of Twilight...yet marriage has had you _both_ shaking in your boots?" Colin teased as he leaned over to Gerrik's side.

"Any man would be terrified of marriage. I mean, I heard stories from my father about Beth." Gerrik teased back. Colin smirked and went back to standing straight.

"Fair enough." The swordsmaster said, smirking again as the music began to play. The crowd turned to see the ring bearer, which was a royal servant, walking down the chapel aisle. Emma followed as the flower girl. Behind them was Zelda, followed by Meghan and Ilia. When Zelda and the other two joined the men at the altar, the Queen embraced Gerrik once again, as did Ilia, before the music played again and Natasha and Conner began to walk down the aisle.

Gerrik's breathe caught in his throat as he was struck by Natasha's beauty, but after being brought back to reality by Colin subtly elbowing him in the ribs, Gerrik walked halfway down the aisle to meet with his bride-to-be and Conner. As he outreached his hand, Conner handed Natasha off to him, and the two shared a nod before the Hero returned to the altar with his bride.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked as the couple stood in front of him.

"I do, Father." Conner said as he took his spot up by Raff and Colin. The priest nodded and started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of two young lights of life. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Gerrik felt his Triforce hand burning but hid his discomfort.

"I understand that the bride and groom have written their own vows. So if you would recite yours first, your Highness?" The priest said as he looked at Natasha.

"Gerrik, we've known each other since we were little. You have always been my rock, my comfort, when you were here. But you were always in the dark. Having been born into it, but I vowed to be your light. And now here you stand, having lost everything...except me, and I vow to always love you, be your rock as you have been mine for all these years: when the stress of being the Hero is too much, I vow to stay up until the early morning, hearing your stories. I vow to pour my heart out to you as well, and I will always be here for you, my love." Natasha finished, smiling with misty eyes. The priest turned to Gerrik and gave him the signal.

"Natasha, I've loved you for as far as I can remember. We always were with each other when I visited the light world with my father. I grew to love this world as much as I loved the Twilight, and now here I stand, not only ready to be your husband, someone for you to vent to, when the job of a royal is too much for you. But I stand here, ready and able to defend both our homes from the darkness that it currently is threatened by. I vow to stand by your side as not only your lover, or your husband, but as Hyrule's Hero, as your Hero." Gerrik said, standing strong and true. The priest smiled and reached over his shoulder for a length of silk like rope.

"Before the rings are placed on your fingers, allow me to pray to the goddess. This rope is sewn from the same silk that the Goddess' dresses are sewn from. And now I pray to Din the Goddess of Power, Farore the Goddess of Courage, and Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom – please watch over these newlyweds. Keep them from darkness, and from corruption." The priest said as the ring bearer joined the three at the altar. Gerrik took his ring first and slid it onto Natasha's finger, and Natasha followed suit as the silk was pulled away from their wrists.

"By the powers invested to me by the King and Queen of Hyrule, and the Goddess' above, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said as Gerrik pulled Natasha close and kissed her, as the newlyweds pulled away the crowd clapped and cheered, but Gerrik's wolf senses could smell something odd.

"Natasha...behind me." Gerrik said as he stood in front of his wife his hand on his sword. The crowd all stopped clapping as they saw Gerrik reaching for the Master Sword. Suddenly a robed figure ran forward, drawing a katana, silver hair streaking from below the cloak. The figure jumped skyward and shed his cloak as he swung his sword downward. Just as fast, however, Gerrik met him with the Master Sword.

"I will admit, you have gained some skill, boy." Ghirahim purred as he lifted his head to stare into Gerrik's eyes with his blood-red ones.

"I am full of surprises, Ghirahim." Gerrik retorted; his voice sounded full of venom as he spoke to the demon; he then pushed forward with his sword, sending the Demon Lord flying, although he landed gracefully on his feet. The crowd shied away, even though Ghiarhim made no move to harm them, but his eyes did flicker to Zelda. Gerrik took his chance and ran forward.

"Eyes on me you demon!" The Twilight Prince yelled as he rushed Ghirahim, hitting him hard in the chest with a shoulder tackle. Ghirahim went sliding back a few feet but eyed Gerrik with a smirk, gripping his katana as he stood up straight. A wind blew through the doors and whipped his long silver hair as he and Gerrik faced off against each other.

 **Wolfe: And so Gerrik not only has Marisa to worry about, but Ghirahim just crashed his wedding...great, find out what happens next time. Until then Wolfe out, and as always, please check out my Beta's profile, TwiliRupee, she is a great writer, and my inspiration; also her and I are working on a treat for you, I will let you know when the first chapter is up. Later all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Conner managed to calm down most of the people as Gerrik and Ghirahim continued to circle each other; neither of them had taken their eyes off of one another. Gerrik calmly gripped his sword as he moved in almost a shuffling way. His feet didn't cross each other a lot, whereas Ghirahim crossed his feet over themselves as he circled, his hands continually loosening and tightening his grip on his sword. Finally Gerrik let loose a battle cry and ran forward. The Master Sword connected with Ghirahim's katana.

The Demon Lord smirked as he met Gerrik's blade, pushing forward, before throwing his blade to the left knocking Gerrik's sword away. He quickly thrust forward. However Gerrik's instincts allowed him to jump back while twisting his body so the sword whizzed right by his back.

"Oh, you seemed to have gained more skill then I thought." The demon said licking his lips in pleasure, almost like a little child. "This is going to be fun." Gerrik smirked at Ghirahim.

"It may have only been three months, but I'm not the same person you took out with ease before." The Hero said as he again began circling Ghirahim. This time, neither of them jumped forward. They just swung their swords, meeting with each other's blade with a spark. Gerrik never once took his eyes of Ghirahim. In fact he continually scanned his opponent, looking for a weakness, a weakpoint, a flaw.

"What is he doing?" Natasha whispered to Raff as he, Colin, and Conner stood in front of her. Colin looked over his shoulder at the Princess of Light.

"Look at how he is holding himself. He's eyeing Ghirahim, scanning his movements, reading how he holds himself...I'm impressed. He is so much like his father; and yet his fighting style is more defined, more...mindful." Colin said.

Again the clashing of metal could be heard repeatedly, with no more breaks in between as the two began to fight again. Neither one of them took their eyes off of their opponent, but now Gerrik knew it was time for the real fight to start and so he pushed Ghirahim back. He dropped to his knee and delivered a swift roundhouse to the Ghirahim's gut. In his sizing up of his opponent, Gerrik had noticed the Demon Lord never had flat footing, so he never had his whole weight on the ground.

Ghirahim grunted as the kick connected, but landed against the wall quickly and jumped off, corkscrewing towards Gerrik, his katana pointed outwards, almost making him a drill. Again, Gerrik managed to dodge, this time bringing his sword in an upward arc and clipping Ghirahim's blade, knocking it out of his hand. Ghirahim smirked as Gerrik ran towards him sword at the ready, with a snap of his fingers the Demon Lord summoned small dagger-like clubs made of a pseudo-twilight energy. He sent it at Gerrik who spun, knocking them back into a wall with his sword, where they exploded.

Once more the two met each other's blades. The distraction had given Ghirahim enough time to run over to his blade and grab it. He and Gerrik met again in a cross blade formation. Gerrik's Triforce shone bright as Ghirahim hissed at him.

"How are you able to keep up with me?" The Demon asked. Gerrik smirked and again pushed him back.

"You're predictable, you barely use any weight when you move, so I can read where you are going a second before you make the move." The Hero said. As if to make a point and without breaking eye contact with Ghirahim, he swung his Master Sword to knock the katana away again just as Ghirahim went to move it to the left. Ghirahim glared at him before he began to laugh, a laugh that started out deep and serious, and then turned into a hysterical laugh.

"It appears I am indeed still unaware of the changes of this world. However rest assured, child chosen by the Goddess, even though I give you the day...the next time we meet I won't be so easily bested." Ghirahim said. He held his hand out to the side and his katana flew towards him before he licked his lips and vanished in a swirl of pseudo-twilight. Gerrik stood there for a moment, sensing, smelling, before he swung his sword in an 'x' formation and circled it around in his hand before sheathing it, once he was sure the threat was gone he turned back to the wedding party and the guests, the latter cheering for their new Hero as Natasha ran towards him.

* * *

Gerrik laid awake his arm around Natasha as she slept. He had so much going on in his mind - his mother's death, Marisa under the control of Majora, missing his father. He looked down at Natasha and, very gently as to not wake her moved his arm from under her and made his way out of bed. He lit a lantern and quietly made his way down to the courtyard where he sat next to the fountain.

 _'A sword holds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage; and not just the courage to do what is needed, but also the courage to defy ones own thoughts.'_ Gerrik kept playing the words both his father and grandfather had basically drilled into his head while training in Ordon; and he had managed to best Ghirahim today, but the Demon Lord was indeed strong, and then there was Marisa who was most likely back in the Twilight Realm; with the powers of Majora's Mask.

 _'Marisa...I will find a way to save you from yourself.'_ He promised; although while he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the Queen of Hyrule walking up behind him.

"Out here thinking?" Gerrik heard Zelda ask as she joined him on the fountain's edge.

"Yeah...I mean what do I do now Zelda? I can't just go and save Marisa from herself, not with Ghirahim running around..." The Hero said, looking down at his feet.

"So much like your father. Do you recall his stories about the Twilight War?" The Queen asked. Gerrik nodded.

"Once he saved Midna, and he was locked within his wolf form, they went and found the Master Sword. Of course that allowed him to revert back to his human form, and then they had a choice: go and try to break into the Castle, to save Hyrule, or find a way into the Twilight and defeat Zant. Your father and mother both knew that Hyrule would never truly be safe while Zant was running amok, and so they went to the Twilight." Zelda said.

"But Marisa..." Gerrik started. But Zelda rose a hand hushing him in a instant.

"Marisa is your only family, and yes Ghirahim is strong. He is ancient. In legend he was the first enemy the Hero ever fought, but his powers have a limit. Marisa is wearing Majora's Mask, and her powers had a limit...had Gerrik. Who knows what powers she has now that she is one with Majora?" Zelda said, turning to look at Gerrik.

"Yeah, but Zelda..." Gerrik started again, however Zelda silenced him with a look, a look very similar to one his mother was famous for. 'So that is where she learned it.' Gerrik thought, smiling on the inside at the thought of his mother.

"No 'but's' Gerrik. Ghirahim will probably remain in hiding for the time being. He may be after all the pieces of the Triforce...but do me a favor, don't worry about me. Your sister needs you Gerrik, as the Queen of Hyrule...I ask of you...no I demand you. Go save your sister, go save your home, then come and save Hyrule...and I promise you, no harm will befall Natasha." Zelda said, for she had been having dreams: Gerrik, Marisa, and a Sheikah Warrior all fighting side-by-side, all three of them wielding a shard of the Triforce. Gerrik with Courage; Marisa, Power; and the Shiekah Warrior,Wisdom.

Gerrik thought about it for a moment, before nodding. As he did he heard a wolf howl. When they both looked in the direction it came from, Shade stood there again his skeletal figure almost invisible in the darkness of night.

"Once again...I guess this is where I come in." Was all the Shade said as a white mist began to envelope the entire castle and everyone in it, dragging the Castle into the Sacred Realm.

 **Wolfe: And here we go, just what does the Shade have in store for Gerrik; however if you have played Majora's Mask, you know what is com**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The mist settled around the castle as Conner and Natasha ran into the courtyard. The Warrior King had his weapon drawn but Shade lifted his arm.

"Calm yourself Warrior King." The Hero of Time said as the mist of the Sacred Realm regenerated him into his former, living form, his fairy companion floating out from under his hat.

"So why are we all here?" Gerrik asked as Conner went to go stand by Zelda and Natasha took up a place by her husband's side. The Shade smirked as he closed his eyes and focused. From around him green balls of light swirled around him, before they formed a wooden mask. The mask was in the shape of a creature Gerrik didn't recognize. It wasn't native to either Hyrule or the Twilight Realm.

"This is one of my Sacred Treasures that I acquired in my travels. It is a mask that harnesses the powers of a race of creatures that are long extinct in the lands. The Deku. They were native to the region of Hyrule now called Ordona. When I died and your Grandmother left your father in the care of the same village I was raised in the Great Deku Tree released his protection over the forest, allowing the Kokiri to grow up, and soon the Deku went extinct.

"I received this mask during my time in Termina...although you would know it as the Twilight Realm. I was in search for Navi, the fairy you see flying above my head.." Shade paused and motioned to the small blue fairy that fluttered on tiny wings. "This was after my fights through time. Princess Zelda...uh, your mother my Grace" He paused to look at Zelda who had remained silent the whole time.

"Zelda had sent me back in time to relive my childhood that was robbed from me." Shade said as he began to replay the events in his head.

"However, when I was sent back in time, Navi left without explanation. So I borrowed a horse from Malon and vowed to come back once I found myself. While I was searching, I ran into the Skull Kid, and he robbed me of my precious item, an item that I took to me with the grave so I could call upon the Sacred Realm should it ever had of been needed. The Ocarina of Time. The Skull Kid also wore a mask on his face that I am sure you are familiar with." Shade said as he tossed the Deku Mask into the air, only to catch it.

"Majora's Mask..." Gerrik said. He was reminded of the power Marisa seemed to have inherited by Majora's Mask. Shade nodded before he continued.

"The one and the same. When I was chasing after Skull Kid for my Ocarina and my horse I entered Termina's borders. I cornered Skull Kid, but he soon turned the tables and trapped me into the form of a Deku. While in Termina, I regained my Ocarina, but I was stuck into the same three-day loop where the moon was threatening to crash into the world.

"Once I had taken back my Ocarina, the Happy Mask Salesman, owner of a shop by the same name in Castle Town in Hyrule, taught me a song to revert back to my Hylian self. The song also gave me this. This mask, when worn, allowed me to transform back to my Deku Form." Shade explained. Natasha eyed the former Hero with a skeptical look.

"You know, with all that I have seen - and trust me I have seen people coming from Twilight, demons of old, and in the name of Farore my own husband even transforms into a wolf and my best friend is running around with a mask of pure evil on her head - I find it hard to believe that a mask can make you transform into another being." The Princess of Hyrule said. Shade smirked.

"Do you know the reason why Gerrik, and Link before him, were able to transform into that wolf form?" He asked. Before Natasha or Gerrik could respond, Shade lifted the mask to his face. When the mask was inches from his face it jumped forward and latched onto his head, causing thousands of thoughts and emotions running through his head, and he released a gut-wrenching scream before light surrounded him. When the light faded, Shade wasn't within eye sight.

"Where did he go?" Conner asked as he and Zelda looked around.

"Down here." Navi said. Both Natasha and Gerrik looked down and jumped a little; where Shade had stood moments ago now stood a small little wooden like person wearing the Hero's Garb and the fairy still floating around his head.

"Ok, now I have seen everything." Natasha said. Zelda looked on thoughtfully before she finally decided to speak

"It makes sense though. The Triforce can normally base its powers on its former owner's powers. Shade mentioned he could travel through time, and the Master Sword was able to do that for Link during his quest when it opened the way to Temple of Time.

"But if he has had this power since his childhood, it is possible that during the Hylian-Termina civil war, he used the power again in adult hood when the Triforce was with him. And since his transformations were based on masks, when the Twilight took hold, it gave Link a feral beast form, which was then passed down to Gerrik." Zelda said as she studied the small Deku, who reached up and pulled the mask off, reverting back to his adult self.

"I can't confirm or deny that, but if we look at the first Princess of Destiny, she had prophetic dreams, as do you milady. Now your mother had her dreams without the Triforce, but once she received it, the chances of it remembering its former hosts powers is plausible. So it can be assumed should someone ever come into control of the Triforce of Power, they would have magic that knows no bounds." The Shade said.

"So what does this all have to do with Majora?" Gerrik asked. Shade held the mask up again.

"You now harness the Triforce of Courage, which means this mask should revert you back to a Deku like it did me. Here try it." The Hero of old said. He tossed the wooden mask at Gerrik, who caught it. The Hero took a deep breath before placing the mask on his face. The pain he felt was like nothing he had ever felt before as the fighting style of the Deku and the memories of the Deku Mask was forced into his brain. He shrunk to his Deku Form. The small size shocked him as everything looked huge. He glared at Natasha as he heard her giggle, and he tried to talk all that came out were gurgles.

"Sorry, but you look so cute." The Princess giggled. Gerrik rolled his eyes as he pulled the Mask off of his head. When he stood back up, the mask vanished and was absorbed into the shards of the Cursed Shard that Midna had normally used to infuse Link with the dark twilight energy reverting him back to his wolf form.

"Well, that certainly is new. I take it those studs in your tunics collar are somehow related to your transforming ability?" Shade asked. Gerrik nodded as he caught his breath from the transformation.

"Yeah. For Din's sake, is it going to be like that every time I transform?" He asked. Shade nodded slightly.

"It won't be as bad, but you do become the size of a newborn infant." The Hero of Time stated.

"That still didn't answer Gerrik's question. Where does Majora tie into all this?" Conner asked.

"This is one of four Transformation Masks that I own, but I do not have the other three on me. They are in a place you know all too well: the Twilight Realm. One, housing the power of the Gorons, is in the ruined Temple of Woodfall; the second one, housing the power of the Zoras, is in Snowhead Temple; and the third is split in half, one half in the Great Bay and the other half in the Stone Canyon. However, the masks act as a seal to an inner part of these temples, lower than where the Shards of Majora's Mask rested. I warn you, the guardians within are the worst of the monsters I faced in my quests." Shade said.

"There is a fourth mask, the brother to Majora's Mask known as the Fierce Deity. It is the only thing that will allow you to match Marisa as she now, and hopefully free her from the madness." He said as the Sacred Realm started to lift.

"Go now Gerrik, go and save your sister, you cannot allow Majora's Mask to gain control of the Twilight!" The Shade yelled as his body vanished with the Sacred Realm.

"Well. That happened, so now what?" Conner asked as he helped Zelda to her feet. Natasha looked up at Gerrik. The Hero yawned as he started making his way back to his chambers.

"Well first, I'm going back to bed, as it looks like the Sacred Realm freezes time. Then in the morning when I am rested up, I'll head to the Twilight Realm. Looks like once again Hyrule is at war with the Twilight Realm. For the third godsdamn time." He said. Conner nodded and watched as Natasha began to follow her husband.

"I swear if I dream of being a godsdamn Deku, I will go back to the Sacred Realm and kick my grandfather's ass." Gerrik muttered as he changed into his sleeping pants again. Natasha giggled from under the sheets.

"Like I said you looked cute as a Deku." She teased. Gerrik huffed and laid next to her with his back turned away playfully. Natasha giggled again and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, grumpy pants." She said kissing Gerrik's shoulder.

"I love you too." He said as his eyes were closed as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

In the Twilight Realm in the Twilight Palace, the door to the Elder Hall burst down.

"Marisa stop!" Corona yelled as the Elders all began to charge their magic attacks. Marisa raised an arm and slammed them against the walls, using her powers to bind them with pieces of the wall.

"Hello Amma." The Dark Princess said as she floated up towards her grandmother, who was the only elder who hadn't been pinned to the wall.

"Marisa, take off the mask, and come back to us." Corona pleaded.

"Hmm, I don't think so. But I will tell you what..." Marisa began as she forced Corona back against the wall and bound her the same way she did the other elders.

"You can all hang here and see how a real ruler rules the Twilight." She finished as she began to descend back to the floor.

"I will when he shows up." Corona stated. The news of Gerrik's wedding had already come to the Twilight. The words stopped Marisa in her tracks.

"What did you say? I am the Crown Princess of Twilight; the throne belongs to me." She hissed.

"You are twins. Yes, you were the Crown Princess, but that title can be revoked if your parents were both killed before you were ready, or your brother wed before you. And as it turns out, both of those conditions came true." Corona said. The other elders looked at her like she was asking to be killed.

"Well then, let me show the rest of the Elders what I will do to get my birthright back!" Marisa said as she turned abruptly, and from where she stood she lashed out with tendrils from her hands. They were the same tendrils that, at one point, had hung off the back of her mask. The tendrils were the last thing Corona saw before one pierced her neck and the other her heart.

 **Wolfe: …...Damn...Marisa...just...I wrote that but...that escalated quickly...I mean...DAMN! Also I am sorry for not updating recently...Fire Emblem is NOT to blame. Anyway as always please go check out my Beta Reader; TwiliRupee's profile, she is ten times the writer I am. Also if you can keep the town of Fort McMurray in your thoughts...they are suffering from a HUGE forest fire. Anyway...as always I will update when I can; Twili seems to stall when betaing...BAD BETA BAD, no but seriously, through all the stalling I could ask for a better one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gerrik sighed as he breathed in Natasha's scent. The Princess of Destiny was wrapped tightly in his arms as if he never wanted to let her go. The two stood in the Mirror Chamber of Hyrule Castle along with Raff, Colin, Conner, and Zelda.

"Be safe." Natasha whispered against Gerrik's tunic. The Hero smirked as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I always am my love." He said proudly. He looked up at Colin and Raff, addressing them next. "Until I return, you and the Hyrule Army are the first and only defense to Ghirahim and whatever forces he has. As much as I would love to finally be able to end the life of the demon who killed my father, Zelda is right." His eyes trailed to the Queen of Hyrule, whose hands were resting calmly on her stomach.

Gerrik continued. "Marisa is the only family I have left, and if she manages to take the throne as her own, I may lose you all as well." He felt Natasha pull away gently, though her hands never left his.

"We will deal with Ghirahim." Connor said, walking forward and extending a hand to the Hero. "Go save your sister. But move swiftly and quickly, as you know time moves differently in the Twilight." Gerrik smiled and released his one hand from Natasha's grip and shook the King's hand.

"Of course." The Hero said. Natasha faced him again and stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss to Gerrik's lips.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you too." Gerrik replied. He watched Natasha back away to stand with her parents. Gerrik drew the Master Sword and swung it around before stabbing it into the pedestal in front of him, bringing the Mirror to life. He nodded at the small group, his second family, as he felt himself getting pulled into the Mirror and returning him home.

* * *

Gerrik landed squarely on the floor of the Twilight Palace's Mirror Chamber, and suddenly his wolf senses detected danger. He drew his sword and shield just in time to block a crazed Marisa, who had lunged at him from the shadows.

"Right. I forgot that the Mirror lead into the castle." He muttered to himself. He pushed Marisa off him, but she followed him, staring at him. "Marisa, listen to me. You're not well." Gerrik tried to plead. Marisa smirked as she continued to stalk her brother.

"And is that why you refused me my birthright?" She seethed, tendrils extending from her fingers. She whipped them at her brother, but Gerrik blocked with his Hylian Shield.

"Do you honestly think that I would hand over the throne to you while you wear that cursed mask?! If that is the case, then you are indeed as crazy as Elric and Zant!" The Hero yelled. He ran forward, his shield still in front of him, trying to get near Marisa. However, as focused as he was on his sister's movements, he failed to see the two tendrils sneaking around him. One of them wrapped around his ankle and pulled him to the ground.

"Crazy?! You think I am crazy?!" Marisa screeched, her voice suddenly merging with Majora's. Gerrik was lifted into the air and then instantly slammed into the ground. The Hero felt one of his ribs crack on impact, and his head struck the ground, making him see stars. He coughed up a bit of blood. Marisa's crazed voice kept yelling. "You will never understand the pain that I feel every day, because of you, because of Mom!" She slammed Gerrik into the floor again.

"Marisa." The Hero tried to plea as he coughed again.

"Shut up!" Marisa yelled, throwing Gerrik against the wall. This time the Hero fell limp to the floor as he was knocked out. Marisa breathed angrily, then saw that Gerrik was unconscious. She smirked, then laughed manically. Using her Twilight Magic, she lifted Gerrik up and carried him down to the dungeon.

"The only way I have now to get my throne back is to kill you. However...as much as I would love to pierce your heart, you are still my brother...I will let you watch from the dungeon as I take over first the Twilight, then your precious Light World." Marisa seethed as she slowly snuck her way into the dungeon yes she had control of the castle but she couldn't risk the Elder's being told of Gerrik's survial. Using her powers again, she flung open a cell door and threw her brother face first onto the cold, hard ground.

Now all she needed was proof that she had killed her brother. But what? The light blue sheath of the Master Sword caught her eye. Of course, it was so easy. She doubted she could touch the Sword of Evil's Bane, since at this point she had probably done more than enough evil. So she used her magic to unclasp the sheath from the strap over Gerrik's shoulder. Smiling evilly, she called the sword to her side and left the dungeon, using her magic once more to slam the cell door closed.

* * *

"As you can see, I have here in my possession the Master Sword, the one thing that can prove without a doubt that I have indeed slayed the new Hero and the current King of Twilight. So I now demand you crown me the new Queen!" Marisa proclaimed to the Elders. She threw the Master Sword to the floor beneath the Elders' feet, as they were still bound to the walls.

One Elder spoke up. "If...if that is indeed the case, then we indeed have no choice. I, Elder Frysta, the Prime Queen of Twilight, crown you, Marisa Fegurro Varonis, as the fourteen Queen of the Twilight Realm." The Elder's eyes fell sadly on the Master Sword.

Marisa smirked. "Thank you. Tell me, was that so hard?" She mocked darkly. She turned to leave the room, snapping her fingers. The binds on the Elders were released, and they fell to the floor. Once Frysta was sure Marisa was gone and out of earshot, she crawled weakly over to the Master Sword. She used her magic to sense if it was still connected to Gerrik. In her mind, with sudden ferocity, she felt the rage of a wolf and the pride of a Hero.

"My Elders, we have been deceived. Gerrik lives. But we must keep our promise to Marisa…for the better of our Kingdom. _Shaytokun komddu hingaouo!_ " **Shaytokun come here!** Frysta finished, calling out the last words. Within a matter of moments, a page of the Elders ran into the room.

" _Jaa, Eldri Frysta?_ " **Yes Elder Frysta?** The page, Shaytokun, asked in the Soolsetur language, the language of the Twili.

"Gerrik lives. Search for him. Stick to the shadows and be discreet. When you find him, give him this and lead him out of the castle." Frysta ordered, picking up the Master Sword and handing it to the page. "If I know the legends of Twilight like I should, Majora's Mask is not the only relic the Twilight holds."

The page nodded and accepted the sword. "Of course Elder. I will report back when the mission is done." She replied. She snuck out of the Elder Hall, sticking to the shadows.

* * *

Gerrik hissed in pain as he stood up weakly. He tasted blood, and his head and chest both hurt.

"Where am I?" He asked, slightly confused as he rubbed his head. He looked around, seeing water dripping from the ceiling and a lightly lit room.

"Damn it...wait where is my sword? Oh no." Gerrik cursed as he came to realization that the Master Sword was the only thing Marisa could have used to prove he was dead.

"Hello?! Anyone! Can you hear me?! Anyone!" He yelled. He knew the dungeon was never used, so what was the point in even trying? Even so, his wolf senses picked up on the faint sound of a door opening at the far end of the dungeon.

"Hello?" Gerrik heard an unfamiliar voice call. Footsteps got closer.

 **Wolfe: What the heck is with Marisa? And Gerrik is fighting off what I would call a concussion; whiplash, and broken rib...but hey maybe the Triforce of Courage has allowed him some massive pain tolerance who knows, any way, it appears that Gerrik's reign as King of the Twilight lasted less then one day, so what happens now...find out in the next chapter. Later guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hello?" A voice rang out from the door to the dungeon. Gerrik grabbed the bars of his cell door and shook them so they made a noise.

"Hey! I'm down here!" Gerrik yelled. In the back of his mind, he knew it could be a foe. But even then he didn't care with the current sistuation. If it was friend, he could escape. Foe – aside from the fact that he didn't have his sword; he was currently still recovering from his massive beat down at the hands of Marisa, or he guessed at this point it was just Majora; Gerrik doubted that Marisa still had a shred of herself left - he knew he was as good as dead. But he was surprised when a slender and tall female Twili materialized out of the darkness in front of his cell. With a loud clanking of metal, the cell door was pull off its hinges.

"Hello my King." Shaytokun greeted. She blushed slightly when she realized she forgot to bow. "I am so sorry." She said quickly as she bowed slightly. Gerrik brushed her off and smirked.

"It's fine. Given all the things that have transpired, I am no longer King." The Hero said as he shifted his feet. Shaytokun smirked and looked at the young Twilian.

"The Elders see it the other way. Marisa has done what both Zant and even Elric did. The throne is by every means yours...however..." The page looked at her feet as she trailed off. "You mustn't be seen by your sister right now...I have been instructed to lead you through the sewers and out into the Twilight Fields." She said. Gerrik chuckled.

"I needed to head out that way anyway...but I will need eyes and ears in the palace." Gerrik said as Shaytokun handed him the Master Sword which he sheathed on his back.

"The Elders have shards of the Gossip Stone. All they will need to do is focus in on your life force and they will be able to contact you, and the same goes for the reverse...follow me." The page led Gerrik down the hall a bit. She ran her hand across the mossy wall and lightly pressed on one of the stones. Quickly, as if on cue, the wall opened slightly into a dark passageway.

"Follow me." Shaytokun repeated as she grabbed a torch from the dungeon. The Twili were accustom to the darkness; but the tunnels under the palace were too dark for even there eyes.

* * *

"General!" Marisa yelled from her seat on the throne. Begrudgingly Sha'qurr walked into the throne room.

"Yes my Queen?" He said in a mocking tone. Marisa growled and whipped her tendrils out, hitting the obsidian stairs in front of her and causing Sha'qurr to flinch.

"I will forgive your insolence this time. However, from this point on you will speak to me with respect. I am your queen!" Marisa barked.

"As you wish." Sha'qurr said, bowing lightly.

"That's better. I understand that some of your soldiers wish to be relieved of their duties." The Dark Queen seethed.

"My lady, at your coronation, you swore to invade Hyrule and the Light World within three months...some of us do not wish to fight in a senseless war." The general stated. Marisa hissed evilly as she stood up.

"I don't care what your men want. Any of them who wish to be relieved of their duties will have to choose: death or exile." She said as she walked past Sha'qurr. "They have three days to think about their decisions...as do you." She reached the doorway to her private quarters and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"We almost there?" Gerrik asked as he and Shaytokun walked through the murk and the grim of the sewers.

"Almost." The page said. Finally, at long last, the two reached the end - an old pipe that stuck out of a cliff face. "Sorry about the height. After you dive down, head to the north-east towards Woodfall. But be wary; that forest is home to a few packs of Logis, and a horde of De'nastras." Shaytokun said. Gerrik shuddered; it wasn't the De'nastras he was worried about according to his father; those were the Twilight counterpart of Moblins just with slightly better weaponary and combat skill. No what Gerrik was worried about were Logi, a mix between the Light World's Wolfos and Dynalfos they were stupid however and easily confused, a caveman like mentality; however they were skilled in the ways of the sword, bow, and hand to hand combat. Shaytokun looked at Gerrik with concern.

"Is everything alright my King?" She asked. Gerrik was snapped out of his trance and nodded looking at Shaytokun.

"Thanks for everything. Try not to get caught...Marisa has gone down a dark path." Gerrik said. The page nodded and, without saying another word, made her way quickly back through the sewers. Gerrik looked down over the edge of the pipe, and removed his hat, tying it to his belt. He breathed deeply before diving off the cliff edge, falling fifty feet down and into the murky moat of the Twilight Palace.

Gerrik gasped for air as he rose up from the depths and began to tread water. Looking around, he saw a cut off of the moat that lead north-east. He quickly began to swim towards it, he needed to get as far away from the castle as he could. By now Marisa probably had a few guards working for her.

When he was far enough away, he climbed out of the stream and tried his best to dry himself off. As he was, however, his wolf senses picked up the twang of a bow string. He rolled out of the way, but three Logis circled him. He reached from his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, smirking as he kneeled.

"So this is the thrill of adventure my dad always talked about huh?" He asked as he drew the Master Sword and lunged at the Logi closest to him.

 _ **Author's Note: Sorry this one took forever; had to find my passion again, but this one is going to be a bit different then Book I; on the way to the Temples Gerrik is going to run into certain "quests" that require him to use his newly acquired Masks to complete, and with the De'nastras being like Moblins...any of you who have played SS and have had to do the stealth mission, well you might figure out what is going to happen; anyway...later guys.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gerrik sat against a fallen tree in the Twilight Fields. Around him was the Logi pack that had ambushed him. In his hands was some Malka meat. Malka were deer-like creatures, similar in swiftness and appearance to gazelle. He had a small fire in front of him, and some of the Logis mead in a Malka skin canteen to his right.

He hadn't even been in the Twilight Realm a week, and he had lost his throne, been knocked out, put in a prison, lead through the sewers, and attacked by Logis. ' _If this is the challenges a Hero faces…I might have been a bit more thoughtful of my father's teachings._ ' Gerrik thought. He sighed and ate the meat straight down to the bone. Finished, the Hero stood and stretched, cracking his back, before reaching down and grabbing the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield. He strapped both to his back, looking towards the sky.

"You there!" a voice yelled. The Hero gripped his blade's hilt as he readied for another fight. The guards that came into sight as the entered the forests of the Twilight were led by none other the General Sha'qurr.

"General! I take it your here to make me return to castle?" Gerrik asked. The Twili General shook his head.

"When your queen either lets you choose death or exile - which I am pretty sure leads to death anyway - you need to know where your loyalties lie." Sha'qurr began. "My men and I will serve only the true Ruler of Twilight. When Elric was in power, my father was turned mad by his tyranny. Killed himself, he did. And then Zant...well that goes without saying. He turned every soldier in the Twilight Army into foul beasts. Every person who has usurped the throne of the Twilight Realm has been mad with power. And that is not a ruler I serve. Your father taught us honor, loyalty, courage; before that we were nothing more than mindless drones. Even under your mother's rule before Zant, we were like that."

Gerrik ushered him and the soldiers a bit further into the shadows of the trees At this point, Marisa knew of the rebellion and would have loyal guards, or guards who feared death, looking for them.

"The journey I take, General, will be full of dangers the like of which you have ever seen." Gerrik said. Sha'qurr nodded but smirked nonetheless.

"You and your sister…when the time comes, milord, you two will do battle. But know this: it will not be your sister you will be fighting, but rather that witch that has possessed that wretched mask, known as the Queen of Darkness, the calamity of a time long gone. Majora. Despite that, your sister is somewhere inside her own brain, lost and confused." Sha'qurr said. Gerrik smiled.

"I know, General. But if you are truly against my sister as you say, then lend me your arms and your strength." Gerrik said. Sha'qurr nodded.

"As you wish, my king. To where are headed?" The general asked. His men circled Gerrik to hear the King's plan.

* * *

"He's _what_?!"Marisa screeched as a guard knelt in front of her. The young guard flinched as the tendrils of darkness whipped inches from his face to slam on the ground.

"Your brother has escaped the prison, my-my queen." He stammered. Marisa roared in anger and sent a ball of energy towards the door of the throne room. The crash it made against the obsidian slabs echoed throughout the entire room.

"Get out. You're not needed at this present moment." Marisa spat. The guard hurried out of the throne room the obsidian doors slamming behind him. Once she was alone Majora took over doubling her magical power as she floated in the center of the room.

" _Lanmolas riisa; koma uur djuupum skugganum til aouo aouostoouoa drottningu p'inni._ " Majora seethed in the tongue of the Twili. Three swirling twilight portals appeared before her, very similar to the ones that had, at one point, littered the sky of the Light World. Three snake-like monsters with teeth made for burrowing slithered from them. She held her arms out, and the three snakes coiled around her in a loving embrace, their heads resting in front of her.

"That's right, my lovelies, mama has missed you." She said (cooed?) as she stroked each one of them on the chin. The Lanmolas hissed contently. "Mama has a mission for you, my sweets. A rather irksome Hero has escaped my grasp, and I know you three must be hungry. Find him, and he is yours for the eating." She sang as the Lanmolas lightly ran their tongues over her cheeks in adoration.

"Yes, yes, I cannot wait to see you devour this young Hero...go, my lovelies, before you waste away to nothing." Majora cooed as the snakes unraveled themselves from her and vanished back into their Twilight Portals.

"Now then Gerrik...your father taught you everything he knows…but did your Grandfather truly warn you about me?" Majora questioned. Her mind raced back to Termina's moon. She had that pesky little boy beat. It had taken her to be in her Wrath form to do it, but she had him beat. Until he placed that stupid, bloody mask on his head and transformed into Oni…

Oni. Of course, how could she have been so stupid?

"General Sa'qurr!" She yelled. When she got no response, she glared at her handmaidens. "You two, have you seen the General?" She demanded.

"N-no, your evilness." The handmaidens stammered. Another blast of energy towards the obsidian doors.

"General Kavaar!" She barked this time. A response came in the form of a towering Twili who most likely outweighed Sha'qurr and Gerrik by an easy 150 pounds. The new knight kneeled before his queen. In his mind, maybe if he played the cards right, he could rule this world with her as king.

"Yes, my queen?" He said, almost too friendly…almost.

"Deliver this message to the rest of the soldiers: General Sha'qurr and his men have gone rogue. Send soldiers to search all four temples. They are ordered to kill on sight. However, should my brother be with them..." She paused, her yellow eyes flashing quickly back to Marisa's amber eyes for a moment and she smirked. "Bring him to me...alive. Alive, but whether he can stand or not...well that's up you." She sneered. She had the Lanmolas, her lovely little snakes, hunting for Gerrik. But if Gerrik had sided with Sha'qurr, and had somehow reclaimed the Master Sword, her little children would be no match.

"At once my queen." Kavaar boomed confidently. As he rose Marisa held up a hand to stop him.

"Also, General." She said, Majora had granted control back to her. Although still driven by madness and anger, she was nowhere near as insane as the other mind she shared.

"My Queen?" The General asked.

"We have a traitor among us...find them and bring them to me. Alive and well...I will deal with them...my way." She said. A she spoke, she formed a ball of Twilight Energy and twirled it in her hands, an evil smile on her face. Yes, she wasn't as insane as Majora, but she was close.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"If we circle around the western side of the swamp once the rain is done we should be able to reach the temple without much trouble; ground is a lot more durable there." Sha'qurr said as he and Gerrik sat around a crate that was turned upside down to serve as a table and looked over a rolled-out map of the Twilight Realm.

"Yeah, but a problem persists. That is Logi country, and from the looks of this map, at least three of four Logi tribes are scattered." Gerrik said as he sipped from some tea. They were currently in a village near the northern part of the Swamp where one of Gerrik's childhood friends was now Mayor. But there was no need to fear, as he had already sworn his alliance to Gerrik. Marisa wouldn't find them. Plus, the Master Sword was currently hiding his and the Twili Army's magical presence so scrying would do no good for his sister.

"True, and those Logi's do put up a fight..." Sha'qurr thought. One of his knights burst into the cabin.

"General! Milord! The village...it's under attack!" The knight exclaimed. Gerrik jumped up from his sitting position, instantly grabbing the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield, Sha'qurr grabbed his lance and the two ran out of the cabin without a word.

The Lanmolas were hissing and spitting fire balls as they attacked the village. While the Master Sword could protect from scrying, it could not prevent smelling. One of the Lanmolas stood and used its tongue to smell out the village, but a shifting of weight from the right caused it to whip its head to the left and let loose a torrent of flames right towards a mother and child. Horror flashed across the mother's face as she held her child close, fearing the worst. But the flames never licked her skin. Opening her eyes, she saw Gerrik standing between her and the Lanmola, his Hylian Shield blocking the flames.

"Move!" He yelled, looking over his shoulder at her. The Twili Army attacked the other two Lanmolas, which had doubled in size since they had been with Majora. The mother nodded and took off towards where the rest of the villagers were protected by the few magic users there. Gerrik made sure she was safe before pushing through the flames at a charge. He drew the Master Sword and jumped sky-high only to be knocked down by the Lanmola's tail.

Gerrik rolled onto his back and rolled to the left, then to the right, avoiding the Lanmola's mouth snapping at him. If only he was smaller, he could probably get away. Closing his eyes, he focused just as the Lanmola was rearing back to attack again. However, all the snake monster bit was earth as Gerrik scurried away in his Deku form. The Lanmola began to burrow into the ground, following the Deku Hero as he ran through the village, buildings burning on either side of him.

As Gerrik ran, the ground began to shake and he was flung into the air by the Lanmola, bursting from the earth. The snake followed him into the air, trying to snap at him. Gerrik once again focused and before the Lanmola could devour him, he whipped to the left and buried his newly formed wolf teeth into the serpent's neck. He used his momentum to rip the head clear off. As he landed, Gerrik used his senses to pick up the scent of the second Lanmola and darted for it.

* * *

"Fall back into the woods men!" Sha'qurr yelled as a Lanmola lunged towards them. Rather than meeting the soldiers flesh, all the Lanmola collided with was Gerrik's shield. The Hero blocked the snake's attack and shoved it forward. He jumped sky-high and spun, cutting the second Lanmola in two with the Helm Splitter. Gerrik landed and looked over his shoulder at Sha'qurr.

"How many man have you lost?" He asked.

Sha'qurr shook his head. "None. Some are burned, others are badly injured, but we are all OK." The General replied as his men gathered behind them, weapons drawn.

"General! Watch out!" A soldier yelled. Sha'qurr turned quickly. The third Lanmola lunging straight for him. However, Sha'qurr had quick reflexes - quick enough, Gerrik thought, to rival him - and thrust his spear straight into the Lanmola's mouth out the back of its head.

Gerrik took a calming breath and stood, listening, smelling, waiting. When he sensed no other threats, he swung his Master Sword in an X, then circled it twice in his hands before sheathing it along with his Hylian Shield.

"Those injured, head over to the mages protecting the villagers and get healed up. General, gather a few men and help me look for survivors." Gerrik ordered. Sha'qurr nodded at the command and sent his injured to get healed up and gathered a search party.

* * *

Majora screeched as she felt her Lanmolas die one by one. She shared a connection to them. The fact they were dead bothered her, but they did give her vital information.

"General!" She hollered. Kavarr came and kneeled before her.

"Yes, your evilness?" He said.

"Sumpf Village. My Lanmolas have just been killed. It's the Hero and the traitor Sha'qurr! Bring them to me!" Majora screeched evilly. It was clear she was losing her grip on her sanity, or what was left of it.

"At once! I will send my finest soldiers!" Kavarr boomed. He stood and quickly headed out of the throne room.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a few more nights?" The mayor of Sumpf Village,Vlam, said as he saw Gerrik and the soldiers to the edge of the village.

"No. It's not safe for you or Mala. Marisa will most likely send another General and some soldiers after us now. Those snakes were her doing; she knows where we currently are. If we leave now, we can reach the temple before they even get here. Tell them the truth, Vlam, for your families' sake. Tell them we were here...and where we are going." Gerrik said. Vlam was his friend, and even though Mala and him had never actually met; Mala was Vlam's wife and as such was a friend he would very like to keep alive.

"Sire, are you sir that is wise?' Sha'qurr said.

"If we need to cut down a few Twili soldiers to save our own skin, so be it. I would much rather have the fighting be between those who are trained to do so, rather than a massacre on a village." Gerrik replied.

"If that is your wish, my King." Sha'qurr stated and fell silent.

Vlam handed a necklace to the Hero. "Gerrik, here, it isn't much...but Mala had this given to her by your mother. It was a charm to protect her from the world's diseases. But since she better now thanks to that traveling witch doctor – Shaman – she wishes you to have it." The mayor said. Gerrik took it and studied it. It had a black and green stone charm in the shape of a clover. He slipped it around his neck.

"Thank you Vlam, for everything...stay safe." He said. He and Vlam shook hands, and then the Hero, General, and soldiers were off.

* * *

Vlam gasped for air as a soldier lifted him from the ground by his neck.

"You will answer my question: where is the Hero now?" He growled. It had been roughly three hours since Gerrik and his party had left.

"You...you will not find them here...they took off into the swamp." Vlam wheezed as his wife and son watched from where they were being held by other Twili Soldiers.

"You're lying! No fools would cut through the swamp during a storm; to do so is to sign your life away." The soldier snapped

"It's true, Commander Lavatra! They left no more than three hours ago." Mala cried as she watched her husband hang by his neck in the hands of the nearly seven-foot-tall commander.

"If this is indeed true, then by the order of the Queen of Twilight." Lavatra started as he drew his muramasa, "I hereby sentence you for your crimes of helping the traitors of Twilight." As he spoke, he stabbed Vlam in the chest. His sword protruded from the mayor's back, crimson blood lacing it.

"And of course that punishment is death. Kill the other two. Then search the village and set it ablaze." Lavatra said as he cleaned his sword off and re-sheathed it.

"And if they are not here?" One of his soldiers asked.

"Then we head towards the temple, of course." Was all the Commander said before he kicked down the door of a nearby cabin and marched inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gerrik awoke with a start and sat up quickly, and suddenly the world spun. He tried to reach for his head but he was chained and inside a wooden cage. What the hell had happened? Gerrik tried to remember. Of course, a Logi pack had attacked.

 _Thunder clapped and lightning flashed as the storm worsened. But Gerrik and his men still pressed on into the swamp._

 _"My King! I think we need to stop for the night!" Sha'qurr yelled over the whipping winds._

 _"If you can find us a proper place to set up camp that won't be washed away within minutes, I will be more than happy to listen!" Gerrik yelled as another thunder clap shook the sky and their feet sunk into the murky swampland._

 _"Sire! I just saw a shadow move from the treetops." A soldier cried out. An arrow flew right past Gerrik's face._

 _"Logis!" Another soldier yelled as he drew his weapon._

 _Gerrik also drew his sword but the ground was so unstable it made it hard to fight. He spun on his heel and cut an oncoming Logi straight in half. He reached up and grabbed the Logi's blade. "General!" He yelled as he tossed Sha'qurr the blade. This weather and his lance did not go together at all. Sha'qurr caught the hilt of the sword on the fly and stabbed another Logi in the chest._

 _"Try to get over to those trees; the ground over there is more stable!" The Hero yelled, trying to lead the soldiers over. The ranks climbed the hill and the Twili archer, who had only been fighting with his bow as a sort of staff, finally got to solid enough ground to rapidly fire arrow after arrow into the chests of Logi's._

 _Gerrik was the last to stand in the murky sinking ground. He focused his energy into the tip of his blade and spun killing the last of the Logi pack._

 _"Well that was certainly unexpected." Sha'qurr said as he held his hand out for Gerrik, who before taking it, sheathed his sword. Taking Sha'qurr's hand, he began to pull himself up onto the solid ground. As he did, his senses kicked in and, drawing his sword, he turned on a Rupee and cut a Logi's head clear off with the Mortal Draw. The ground gave way under his feet. Gerrik fell back into the murk and grime as more and more Logis began to show up._

As Gerrik recalled what had happened, he realized he was in a locked cage, with no weapons, another cage across from him

"Milord! Are you ok?" Sha'qurr yelled from another cage.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a headache. Where exactly are we?" The Hero asked.

"We have to be in a Logi compound, which raises a problem: that takes us off our course by a good fortnight. Logis never venture to close to the temple or the surrounding forests." Sha'qurr said as he leaned against the bars of the cage.

"How many men did we lose?" Gerrik asked.

"You were my only concern. The others told me to try and get you to safety. How many are left I have no idea. We were so close to the damn temple but we fell into a pitfall trap and I joined you in the abyss of unconsciousness." Sha'qurr explained. Gerrik growled as he looked over the bars, trying to find a weakness in them. The General continued, seeing Gerrik's actions. "Give it up my king these bars are made of the strongest Twili metal. Remember: the Logis ambush deliveries from the mines."

But Gerrik smirked in reply. Yes, the bars were too short and narrow for his human body to fit, and he doubted his wolf form could escape. But he focused anyway and let the form of the Deku take him over. He stood up as best as he could, looked around, summoned a bubble from what he had to guess was his mouth, and fired it at the bars to lube them. Then he squeezed his tiny wooden body through the bars. Thank the goddesses for not having bones in this form. Once he was freed from his cell Gerrik focused and became his true self again.

"You are sure full of surprises milord." Sha'qurr said. Of course, he wasn't surprised: after all Link had been able to transform into a blue-eyed beast with the assistance of Midna.

"Yes, well wait here. Seems the Logis are smart enough to know to take our weapons." Gerrik said.

"As if I am capable of escaping." Sha'qurr said in a mockingly sassy tone. Gerrik smirked before he took off down the hallway, transforming mid-stride into his wolf form.

* * *

Logis paced back and forth at the entrance to their compound, when suddenly an arrow flew through the skies and pierced one in the neck.

"We under attack! Guard prisoners!" The Logi yelled as he ripped the arrow out of his neck. They knew simple words, as they were not as dumb as the wolves of the light world. Another arrow flew - one of Sha'qurr's men stood in a tree, firing arrows. The remaining ten soldiers stormed the camp.

* * *

As the battle began outside the compound, Gerrik sniffed around on the inside. He knew Sha'qurr's men had found them. How, he had no idea, but at the moment it didn't matter.

"Hey. We has beast for dinner tonight. Eat well pack will." A Logi sneered as he and another one neared Gerrik.

The wolf Hero lunged and knocked the one on the right, ripping his throat out with his fangs. He phased back to his Twilian form, grabbed the dagger that hung on the creature's hip, and, without looking, threw it under his left arm, piercing the other clear in the heart. He stood up and grabbed the Logi's bow and quiver full of arrows, and the sword that hung on the other's hip. He sheathed it on his back and notched an arrow on the bow as he walked, checking around each corner he came to.

He heard a crunch to the left as he entered a room and whipped around, his arrow at the ready. He came face to face, arrowhead to arrowhead, with the archer from Sha'qurr's ranks.

"Easy my King. It is I, Ra'ork..." He said. Gerrik breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped his arrow from the bow.

"How many of you are left?" He asked. Ra'ork, too, lowered his arrow.

"Ten plus myself. We were outnumbered. I had to act fast and we moved closer to the temple on the right luring them as best we could away from you and the General. I saved as many men as I could." He said. Gerrik smiled knowingly.

"You did well _**Commander**_ Ra'ork." He said, putting emphasis on the title.

"Milord?" Ra'ork asked.

"We will discuss the details later. Given the circumstances, however, you deserve this promotion. Now where are the others?" Gerrik asked.

"Five circled around the left. Five went around the right. Very few Logis remained in the compound after our attack so I decided to come and look for you and the General. I found this in one of the rooms, along with the General's lance." Ra'ork said. He reached behind his back and pulled out a very poor quality rag, which wrapped the Master Sword still in its scabbard.

The Master Sword was a sword evil ones or ones deemed unworthy could not touch. Gerrik dropped the Logi blade that hung on his back and tied it to his belt – if he needed to dual wield, he now could - and secured the Master Sword on his back. "I take it that's my shield as well?" Gerrik asked, motioning to the shield that hung over Ra'ork's quiver. The commander nodded and handed the shield off to Gerrik.

Gerrik pointed the way he came. "The General is down that hallway. Don't make any turns. When you see two dead Logis, one with a dagger in its heart and one with its throat ripped out, turn left. The General is in there." He said.

Ra'ork nodded and followed Gerrik's directions as the Hero continued down the hall; when he came across another crossroads he headed left; using his wolf senses to follow the faint scent of Logi blood. Once outside he looked up and just sighed; his heart was heavy, they had lost a full day to this ambush and this compound was on the east side of the swamp; the temple was on the west side.

"Milord!" Sha'qurr said as he and his men joined Gerrik in the front of the compound. Gerrik simply nodded at the General as he was making a mental plan to get to the temple. However what he didn't notice, or sense; was a bigger threat heading towards the compound from the northeast. A threat far worse than the Logi's; they had been found.


End file.
